


The Next Chapter

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Comment Fic site on LJ.  A prompt from NCISVU_LJ - NCIS, Gibbs/Tony, retired on a quiet little beach in Mexico (for real this time).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony digs in his pocket and takes out two keys, connected together with a twist-tie from the grocery store. “Kinda hate giving these up, you know how long it took me to get them?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Chapter

“You got everything packed, Tony?” Jethro asks, glancing over his shoulder while he puts the last of his shirts in a duffle bag.

Tony nods, looking around the empty bedroom.  There’s just a few things scattered around the house; Tim and Abby are coming later to pick up the entertainment center and a chest of drawers.  Then the movers will come tomorrow after they’re gone for the last few items. “Yeah, not a lot of packing left.”

“Nope,” Jethro agrees, zipping his bag. “What we need for the new house got shipped.  Rest of it sold or given away.”

Tony looks in his bag once more; it’s surprisingly light, but that makes sense. For once, he’s not traveling with multiple suits and bulky, expensive dress shoes. “Feel like I’m missing some stuff,” he says, raising the bag with one hand.

“T-shirts and shorts aren’t all that heavy,” Jethro answers with a smile. “And we don’t need that many, we can rinse them out and let them dry during the day.”

“Is this the longest you’ve ever traveled by boat?  On one of your boats?”

Jethro shrugs, “Did the trip to Mexico before. It’s nice and we’re in a good season and the weather should be good. And of course we’ll always have the option to dock along the way.” He cups Tony’s face with a hand and asks, “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tony answers, leaning into Jethro’s hand. “Freaking out a little, but in a good way. I mean, finally, we’re able to retire together. No one in danger of getting killed any more. Retirement money and social security into the bank account. Just seems strange to be so safe all of a sudden.”

“You can put your social security into your own account if you want, when you get it,” Jethro says. “Up to you.”

Tony just snorts and kisses Jethro quickly, shaking his head. “Nope, I’m all in, you know that.  Have been for years.”

“It’s still an option. Maybe you’ll want some extra money for movies or whatever,” Jethro smiles. “Gotta keep you occupied once we’re at the house. No wifi.”

“I’m ready, Jethro,” Tony answers, grinning. “Got my movies and books shipped down there along with the TV and DVD players.  Got a couple and my laptop for the trip.  You promised me electricity on board, right?”

“Absolutely, should be enough to keep your batteries charged. Although I hope you have a couple of books, too.”

“Yup, be nice to sit on the deck and read a little and nap a lot. With you keeping my batteries charged,” Tony grins, raising an eyebrow.

“Good to know some things aren’t changing,” Jethro answers, picking up his bag and moving towards the stairs.

In the kitchen, he stops and pulls out his key ring, taking two off and putting them on the counter. “House keys, Tony?”

Tony digs in his pocket and takes out two keys, connected together with a twist-tie from the grocery store. “Kinda hate giving these up, you know how long it took me to get them?”

“About as long as it took me to hand them over, I guess. Besides, you have keys to the boat and the new house in Tuxpan,” Jethro answers and puts both keys on the empty kitchen counter.

“Are you okay with all this, Jethro? Selling the house has to feel pretty huge, end of a big part of your life.” Tony studies him quietly, watching Jethro look around the kitchen for what might be the last time, with a wistful smile on his face.

He nods. “I’m ready for the next part to start, Tony.” He looks up at the sound of a car horn outside. “That’s our taxi for the dock. Come on, Tony, time for the next chapter.”


End file.
